Mitochondria are the main source of energy for all eukaryotes, from unicellular organisms like Saccharomyces cerevisiae to humans. However, mitochondria are more than just a powerhouse as they also play key roles in many anabolic and catabolic pathways as well as the overall regulation of cell growth and differentiation, cell senescence, and cell death. The relevance of mitochondrial function to normal cell physiology is reflected by growing evidence that mitochondrial defects are directly and indirectly implicated in the pathophysiology of a broad range of human conditions including metabolic disorders, neuromuscular disorders, age-associated neurodegenerative diseases and aging itself. The main goal of the 2015 FASEB Conference Mitochondrial Biogenesis and Dynamics in Health, Disease and Aging is to enable exchange of knowledge and promote collaborative interactions between investigators that study basic aspects of mitochondria with translational investigators engaged in studying mitochondrial roles in human health and disease with a particular focus on age-associated diseases and the aging process. We hypothesize that these exchanges and interactions will advance innovative interdisciplinary approaches to the study of mitochondria at the fundamental, translational and clinical levels. To achieve this goal, the meeting will bring together scientists with a broad range of interests and expertise, ranging from established investigators to graduate students. The highly collegial format of the conference will facilitate formal and informal discussion of scientific questions, and will strongly encourage active participation of junior investigators, women, minorities and individuals with disabilities. The specific aims of the conference are to: 1) organize and support a Conference in the fields of mitochondrial biology and dynamics and their links to mitochondrial disease and aging to be held May 17-22, 2015, at the FASEB conference site in Palm Beach, Florida; 2) promote the exchange of scientific knowledge and new ideas among basic and translational scientists with a focus on promoting interdisciplinary collaborative approaches and cross-field stimulation; and 3) encourage and facilitate participation by highly diverse investigators with the goal of integrating them in this rapidly growing field.